Cutie'-shima?
by ImpulsiveWeaver
Summary: Just a short little fic featuring my favorite couple in the series (Kirishima x Mina). I love their character types and I think they just compliment each other so well. Enjoy! (I rated it M but it's probably closer to T.)


'Cutie'-shima?

 _A/N: Heyo! It's ya boi, and I'm back with a little short fic that I couldn't help but write. I love My Hero Academia, and my absolute favorite ship is Kirishima Eijiro and Ashido Mina. I mean after all, Kirishima is my favorite character in the franchise. So I couldn't help but whip up a little fic that had been bugging me, so sit back relax and leave a response if you loved/hated the fic. Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!_

Kirishima wiped his brow and smiled with satisfaction. He had just finished his usual late-night run, and he always felt good after a hard workout. The paths and sidewalks around U.A. campus were perfect for nighttime running, so Kirishima never had to go very far to get a good run in. Since this was Class 1-A's third year, curfew was a lot less strict than it was for first years, so Kirishima had a lot more time to fit his workouts in late at night. He sighed in contentment as he approached the dormitories. It was late, but not too late, and the students didn't have class tomorrow, so he had some time to clean up and hang out a little bit before going to bed.

As Kirishima extended his arm to the door, he heard footsteps approach from his right. Looking over, he saw none other than Class 1-A's very own Mina Ashido approach under the light of the street lamps. Kirishima felt his face split into a large grin as she approached, and he saw that she was wearing a black strapless dress that was very flattering to her pink skin and curvy figure. It looked as though she was just coming from a party or a dinner date. Kirishima smiled and tried not to stare, but his smile faltered when he saw that she was stumbling over her own feet and giggling to herself. As she stumbled towards him, it became quite obvious that she was inebriated. Exceedingly so, in fact. Kirishima opened his mouth to greet her, but she saw him first through her half-open eyelids.

"Hey Kirishimaaaaaa!" She said, waving wildly to him as she drew nearer. She was nearly tripping over her own feet. Kirishima stepped forward to help her steady herself.

"Hey Ashido, what—" Kirishima was cut short as Ashido tripped and fell forward. Reflexes kicked in, and Kirishima caught her underneath her shoulders before she could faceplant into the concrete.

Ashido began giggling again.

"Whoopsie!"

Kirishima helped her stand up again, but Ashido kept her hands on his shoulders and kept them there. She grinned up at him. Kirishima grinned back but concern still dominated his features.

"Have you been drinking, Ashido?" His tone was laced with worry.

"Why nooooo, occiffer! I juss had a glass of dinner with my wine!" Ashido began giggling again, taking one had off of Kirishima's shoulder to cover her mouth as she did so.

"Ashido! You gotta be careful! If any of the teachers found out, you could get in big trouble."

"Awwww," Ashido said sticking out her lower lip and putting on a pouty face, "Are you gonna tell on me Eiji?"

"What? No, of course not!"

"Haha I'm juss kidding!" Ashido tilted her head back and laughed out loud. "You'd be the last person to tell on mee. You're cool like that."

Kirishima tried to keep his frown, but her laugh was contagious, and he decided that as long as she was back at the dorms, she was safe enough.

"Thanks, Ashido," he chuckled. "Let's get you inside."

"Yes, sir!" Ashido said, stiffening and giving a mock salute to Kirishima before collapsing into a giggling fit again.

Kirishima laughed again before turning to open the door. As he did, Ashido jumped on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs securely around his waist.

"Onward!" she cried out. "Onward, my stead!"

She was holding on tight, but Kirishima smiled and supported her legs with his arms before pushing through the doors and into the dormitory. Ashido swinging her legs and cheering the whole way in.

As they arrived in the common room, Kirishima was relieved to see that only Bakugou was present. He really didn't feel like sitting through a speech on underage drinking from Iida. Those would be three hours he would never get back. Bakugou was reading a book on the couch, and he didn't look up as Kirishima walked in with a very giddy pink girl on his back.

"Oooooo, look!" Ashido said, pointing at Bakugou with one hand while the other securely held her to Kirihima's back. "It's Bakugou reading a book! He's a neeerrrrd!"

At her words, Bakugou's head snapped up angrily from the book he was reading.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY, RACCOON EYES!?" he snarled, jumping up from the couch as he did so.

Kirishima quickly turned and carried Ashido out of the room to avoid the confrontation that would certainly happen if he stayed.

As he walked down the hall, Ashido still on his back, she turned around stuck her tongue out at Bakugou.

Bakugou's snarl deepened and tiny crackles began to pop from his hands, but he stayed rooted to the spot.

Kirishima quickly rounded the corner and pushed the button to go up. His room and Ashido's were on the fourth floor, so it'd be a short walk after he dropped her off.

As they waited, Ashido snuggled further into Kirishima's back, nuzzling her cheek into his neck with a contented hum.

"Uh…." Kirishima was incredibly flustered by the sudden contact. "Might not want to get too comfortable Ashido, I just went for a run, so I'm still pretty sweaty and gross."

"But you're jussso warm Kirissssshima!" Ashido said, her words still slurred and sloppy as they tumbled out of her mouth.

Kirishima laughed nervously. When he actually thought about it, Ashido was the one that was really warm, she felt like a heated blanket on his back, and he could only assume that it was due to the copious amounts of alcohol in her system.

"You're the one that's excessively warm, Ashido. Where did you even go tonight to get so plastered?"

Ashido's grin faltered for a second, but Kirishima didn't see it as she was still perched on his back.

"Jusss…had a little get together with some friends."

Kirishima frowned slightly. Her tone had seemed so much more somber when she said that, but she seemed to instantly perk up again afterward, so he let it slide for now. Their elevator arrived, and she spent the entire ride up telling him exactly how much alcohol she had that evening. Kirishima listened and laughed along with her as the elevator rose to the fourth floor.

The elevator stopped with a pleasant ding, and Kirishima stepped out and to the left to the girls' side of the floor. Ashido's was on the end, and he pulled to a stop outside her door.

"You got your key there, iron liver?"

Ashido giggled and smacked him playfully on the shoulder as she reached over him and stuck the key into the lock. It was slightly awkward since she had to lean over him to turn the key, but eventually the lock clicked, and the door swung open.

Once they were both inside, Kirishima gently set her down and turned around to face her. She beamed back up at him. Kirishma grinned back, then cupped his hand and held it up to his mouth as though he were speaking into a radio.

"KSSH! Thank you for choosing Kiri-air today, we hope that you have a pleasant evening! Don't forget to thank your stewardesses as you exit, and thanks again! KSSH!"

Ashido giggled again, and Kirishima laughed along for a few seconds as well.

"Well, I guess my work is done here!" Kirishima said as he made to step around Ashido to the door, which had automatically swung closed after they had entered. He was abruptly stopped by Ashido's hand on his chest, and he paused and looked at her questioningly.

"Not ssoo fast, Kirisssshima!" Ashido said, leaning on him to steady herself.

"What's up?" Kirishima asked, a puzzled look on his face.

Ashido grinned and turned around so that her back was to Kirishima, then she pointed at the back of her dress, seemingly to a zipper that ran from the top of her dress to the small of her back.

"Everyone knows that the more fancy a dress is, the harder it is to unzip! As you can see, this is a pretty fancy dress, so I need you to help me unzip it!"

Kirishima gulped, and his face began slowly heating up to match the color of his hair. She had asked him to do such a simple thing, so why was his heart pounding in his chest right now?

"Uhh, yeah. O-ok." Kirishima said as he raised his hand up to where the zipper rested perfectly between her shoulders.

Taking the zipper in his hand, Kirishima took a deep breath and slowly pulled the zipper down. His action was slow as he took care not to catch Ashido's skin in the zipper as he guided it down the track. As he kept bring the zipper further down, Kirishima saw a little bit of the black strapless bra that Ashido had worn under the dress, but quickly looked away and scolded himself for acting so unmanly. He could've sworn that he heard a sigh as he completed the task, but he was unsure if the noise had come from the dress or Ashido herself.

Kirishima finally let go of the zipper as it stopped at the end of the track. As soon as he let go, Ashido whirled around and tackled him to the bed, her dress falling off her as she did so, leaving her in only her undergarments.

At first, Kirishima's mind went completely blank as he tried to comprehend the position was in, but when he finally got his bearings, he nearly fainted as he took in the fact that Ashido was nearly naked on top of him. She was sititng on his waist and restraining both of his arms with her own, holding him in an outstretched 'T' position.

"A-Ashido? What're-?

He was interrupted as Ashido giggled fitfully and shushed him by placing a finger to his lips.

"You knoooow, I ssssee your body in your hero cosssstume all the time, but I've never really gotten the chance to inspect it up clossse, 'Cutie'-shima."

Kirishima's face grew tomato red at the nickname. He remained speechless as Ashido traced her finger down his chest and onto his abs.

"Sssso lesss get rid of thooose pesky clothes, shall we?"

Kirishima stared down in shock as Ashido pressed her hand against his shirt. Acid began to excrete from her hand, and Kirishima's shirt began to sizzle and dissolve as she let more out. But something was wrong, as Kirishima stared at the acid, he realized with a panic that if the acid she was using was strong enough to burn through his clothes, then it would burn even easier through him!

Ashido seemed to realize this as well, and her eyes widened in response, but it was too late. She couldn't call the acid back in, and Kirishima was going to burn hard because of her.

Kirishima sucked in air as his instincts suddenly kicked in. Without hesitation, he activated his quirk and hardened his chest just as the acid reached his skin. The acid burned and fizzled, but his hardness prevailed, and eventually the acid sizzled out, leaving a slight red mark where it had been mere moments before.

Both Kirishima and Ashido stared at the spot in bewilderment for a few moments. Both of their eyes wide. Then Ashido spoke up first.

"WOW! You've been training hard, horn buddy! That was some pretty strong acid you just toughed out there. Does it hurt?"

Her drunken slur was gone due to her excitement, and she stared at Kirishima with wildly curious eyes.

"I-I really only felt a slight tingling sensation, nothing really at all…" Kirishima said as he looked up to meet her eyes.

Ashido's face lit up and she threw her head back in joyous laughter.

"This is amazing! Now that someone can finally take it, I can finally—"

"Whoa! Whoa, Ashido!" Kirishima said, shaking his head wildly. "I don't really think we should be testing the limits of my hardening against your acid, if I'm not careful, I could really—"

Kirishima's eyes widened in shock as he saw that Ashido's eyes were now screwed shut, and she was shaking violently as tears streamed down her cheeks. She had gone from carefree and joyous to utter despair in just a few seconds, and Kirishima quickly sat up and shifted her wait so that they were now level with each other, with Ashido still sitting on Kirishima's legs.

Kirishima momentarily forgot Ashido's mostly-naked state, her feelings taking precedent over his embarrassment.

"Ashido don't cry! It's not that I'm not curious about it as well! I just think that maybe we should test it out in a more controlled environment, maybe with Mr. Aizawa or Recovery Girl nearby."

Ashido shook her head wildly and threw her arms around Kirishima and began sobbing into his shoulder. Her shoulders heaved as she continued to cry into him, and Kirishima hesitantly wrapped his arms around her in return as he tried to offer as much comfort has he could.

After a few minutes of her crying, she began to settle down. Her shoulders began to relax, and her breathing began to even out. When she finally calmed down enough, she pulled away from him, her head down so that he couldn't see her face.

"I didn't go out with friends tonight," she said so softly that Kirishima almost didn't hear her.

"Huh? What do you mean?" he asked, trying to lower his head so he could see her face.

She raised her head and looked at him, her cheeks stained from her tears and her eyes puffy and hurt. Kirishima felt a deep pang in his chest. He hated seeing her like this.

"I went on a date with someone." She said, her voice sounded broken from her fit a few moments ago.

Kirishima looked at her attentively as she continued.

"I met him online, and we really hit it off. He was a really nice guy, and we were both having a really good time on our date. It was going so well that he invited me to go with him and hang out at his place. Well, we both know what that means, don't we?"

She let out a hollow laugh, and Kirishima half-heartedly smiled back, but his face immediately hardened again as she told the rest of her story.

"So, I told him, before we left, about my….my…. condition."

Kirishima scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. Ashido had never told him or any of the rest of Class 1-A about any condition that she might have.

"I don't usually tell people unless they need to know, but, I just feel so alone, and you have always been there…."

Her body started shaking again, and Kirishima was ready to reach out and comfort her again, but she stopped and composed herself.

"Everyone already knows that I can excrete acid from my hands and feet. But…I can excrete acid from…other places as well."

She looked up at Kirishima's face, and he nodded slowly, urging her to go on.

"I can't control it as well when it comes out from other places, and sometimes…. sometimes it just happens naturally if I get…get excited."

The meaning of what she was saying finally began to dawn on Kirishima, and his eyes widened as he understood the implications.

"So, when I meet a cute boy, and we both want to take the relationship further, I have to tell them about what will happen if we start fooling around…"

Her eyes began welling up with tears again.

"…And every time, they…they…"

She started sobbing again, and Kirishima barely hesitated before pulling her into another hug.

"They think I'm a monster!" She cried out, her voice breaking. "I _am_ a monster! How can anyone love me when my quirk is designed to destroy?"

"Stop."

Ashido froze.

He had said just one word. A single command. It had been so gentle, and yet so commanding at the same time. Just one word: stop.

He reached out slowly and cupped his fingers underneath her chin. He slowly lifted her face up, his grip firm yet soft, a beautiful oxymoron that Ashido was entranced by. He lifted her face until she was looking directly at him, and she almost lost herself in his strikingly red irises.

"Ashido, don't ever say things like that. Those things couldn't be any farther from the truth."

Her heart melted as his eyes portrayed the passion of his words. She knew that he meant every word, and she silently prayed that he wouldn't stop.

"You are not a monster. How can you say that when you've done nothing but help people? All you've ever done is put yourself in a position to make life better for others. You're not a monster, Mina Ashido. You're a gift. And when you find the right guy, you'll know. You'll know because he won't be worried at all about your quirk which is the most amazing quirk I have ever seen, he will be most attracted to _you._ Not your body or quirk, but you."

Whatever he had to say next was cut short as Ashido smashed her lips into his. She didn't care if they were classmates, she didn't care if he didn't return her feelings, all she cared about right now was kissing the young man in front of her as hard as she could.

She felt him stiffen at first, but then, to her utmost pleasure, he relaxed. He started kissing her back, and it felt so good. So perfect. So _right_. She didn't want it to end.

Unfortunately, her alcohol caught up to her, and he was so warm, and it was so late…

Her eyelids began to droop, and he saw the way that her shoulders began to slump as well.

He pulled back, and her skin felt cool and hollow where he had just been.

"You should get some sleep." He said as he shifted to lay her down on the bed.

He pulled the covers up to her neck, tucking her in as though she was a child and he was the adult. She didn't mind. For once, she had someone who knew about the burden she carried, and maybe, just maybe, he would be the one to lift that burden one day. She smiled at the thought and reached out to grab him as he started to pull away.

"Please don't go." She pleaded. She didn't want him to leave. Not now. Not ever.

He smiled and leaned down to plant a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm just down the hall. I'll be there if you need me."

She was reluctant to let him go, but her drooping eyes soon won her over, and she fell asleep as he was closing the door behind him.

Kirishima gently shut the door and turned to walk down the hall only to bump into Bakugou as he came out of the elevator.

Kirishima flashed him a smile as he approached, but Bakugou's ever present scowl deepened as he focused on the massive hand sized hole on the chest of Kirishima's shirt.

"What the fuck did'ya do, dumb-ass?"

Kirishima flashed a look down at his now ruined shirt and looked back up at Bakugou. He sheepishly began rubbing the back of his head.

"There were a few…complications getting her to fall asleep."

"If you fucked, don't tiptoe around it like a pussy. We're not in middle school anymore."

Kirishima blushed hard and waved his hands wildly in a defense gesture.

"No! No! We didn't do anyt—I mean we—"

"Just shut the hell up. It's not my business, anyway."

Bakugou turned on his heel and started walking down the hall. Kirishima fell in stride beside him and smiled.

"You know, since we are talking about such things, I heard that Utsushimi girl has been hitting you up recently. She must think you're pretty cool if she's taking time from hero work to call you up."

Kirishima knew that he had struck a nerve, but he couldn't help but laugh as Bakugou whipped his head around and screamed at him.

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS EITHER! I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Kirishima laughed and threw his hands up in mock defeat.

"Alright, alright. Sleep tight, lover boy."

Bakugou's response was to slam the door to his dormitory so hard that it almost broke off its hinges.

Kirishima chuckled again as he walked back to his room. After a quick shower, Kirishima flopped down onto his bed, falling asleep shortly and dreaming about a certain pink girl with horns.

…

"Fuckin' idiot," Bakugou mumbled to himself as he stepped into his room. Almost immediately, his phone buzzed, indicating that he had a new text message. Bakugou picked up his phone and opened the message.

 **Dumbass Illusion Girl: Hey there, Firecracker! What says I give you a tour of the agency tomorrow, fam? I can prom it'll be lit AF!**

Bakugou snorted at the ridiculous slang she used, and angrily typed a message back.

 **Me: Fuck off, Scatterbrain! I'm busy tomorrow!**

 **Dumbass Illusion Girl: LOL! Nice try, but I know you all have the day off tomorrow. BTW, my boss has taken interest in you, for realz… He'd be pretty dumpy if you didn't show.**

Bakugou hesitated, then typed another message.

 **Me: Whatever, do I wear my costume or what?**

 **Dumbass Illusion Girl: OMG! Yas! I toates can't wait! I'll send you the 411, cutie!**

Bakugou growled as he realized how big of a mistake he had just made.

…

"What?! You don't remember anything?"

Kirishima nearly fell over as Ashido stood before him with a confused yet curious look on her face. It was the next morning, and Ashido hadn't woken up until noon. Everyone else had gone out for the day, but Kirishima waited behind for her to wake up.

"No, I'm afraid I don't," she said. She suddenly clutched her forehead and groaned. "I just have this monster headache. I don't even remember why I drank so much in the first place. I remember arriving at the restaurant and meeting my date, but nothing after that.

Kirishima stared at her incredulously, and Ashido suddenly felt very nervous. What atrocities had she committed in her drunken state?

Then Kirishima's face softened, and that all-too-familiar grin returned to his face. Ashido wanted to smile back, but her head felt like exploding.

"Uggggghhh…I wish I had something to make this disappear."

Kirishima laughted heartily.

"I tell you what, I know this coffee shop just a few blocks away. They have a special drink for people with hangovers, and apparently it works wonders. How about we go get some, and I'll fill you in on what you missed?"

Ashido nodded her head enthusiastically, and then immediately regretted her actions as her head throbbed again. The room felt like it was tilting away from her, and she put a hand on Kirishima's shoulder to steady herself.

"I gotcha."

Kirishima looped his arm around her waist to prop her up, and together the two of them walked out of the dorms and out into the morning air.

 _A/N: What did you think? I had to toss a little bit of Bakugou in there too because I love his character as well. Again, don't be afraid to drop reviews to help me improve my writing. Anything is greatly appreciated. Until next time!_


End file.
